Remember Me
by Little Red Raven
Summary: Just a series of one shots between Leo and my OC. Feel free to read them with your own name instead (Zeus knows I do...) I love Leo, he's like my favorite character and if Riordan has him set up to die I will cry and burn all of my Percy Jackson books, because that's just not fair... Please Read and Review! This is rated T for language BTW.
1. Back to Himself

**A/N: Hey! LRR here I have a ton of random one shots between Leo and my OC all taking place between the end of _The Last Olympian _and _ The Blood of Olympus. _ Basically, they're all random stuff I come up with and they take place in no particular order so I will give a general time line location before I start each one. Enjoy!**

_Back To Himself takes place between the end of _The Lost Hero _and the beginning of _The Son of Neptune.

Back to Himself

Lydia's POV

"Hey Nyssa, have you seen Leo?" I asked as she walked by. The girl stopped, she was carrying a box of scrap parts and wearing a red bandanna, something that had kind of become her signature thing.

"Um, not recently, actually…" she thought it over again, "not since he went to Bunker 9 on Wednesday."

"Right… Thanks Nyssa." I replied as she continued on her way.

"Dammit Leo," I thought out loud as I went to my cabin. There I grabbed a bag, stuffed a six pack of Coke in it, and walked to the Big House where at the kitchen I bribed a Harpy to get me two cheeseburgers. It cost me six drachmas.

When I got the cheeseburgers I added them to my bag and went down to Bunker 9 where I found a sealed door.

"Oh, c'mon Leo… Don't do this to me." I muttered under my breath.

Soon, I came up with an idea. I created a film of water around my hand, and then wove a glove of dry grass.

"This better work…" I said. "Please Hephaestus if only for your son, let this work."

I lit the grass on fire with my lighter and held it up to the door, the gears began to turn and the door creaked open.

"Thanks, Hephaestus." I breathed as I put my hand out.

Adjusting the strap on my shoulder I walked into the Bunker and found Leo cursing violently in Greek. He threw a screwdriver that narrowly missed my head.

"Hey, watch where you throw things Flame Brain!" I yelled as I walked up. Leo spun and blinked.

"Out, just get out! Leave me the Hades alone!" He yelled turning back to his work.

I stopped, the look on his face… the way he yelled… this wasn't Leo.

"You know what Valdez; you no longer have a choice. Let's go."

"I shut the door…." He muttered, still ignoring me.

"Funny thing about doors, they open." I took the wire cutters out of his hand and grabbed his wrist.

"Now," I said my voice steely, controlling, and angry.

Leo started to protest but I dragged him out of the Bunker and to the boys' bath house.

"Every boy has 30 seconds to get out before I freeze every last droplet of water!" I shouted into the boys showers. Within twenty seconds, about six Aphrodite boys came out grumbling.

"Thank you." I said sarcastically as I dragged Leo in and locked the door behind us.

"Shower, leave your clothes on the bench, I'll wash them."

Leo grumbled and I turned around to face the door while he grabbed his soap, undressed, and hopped into the shower.

I sighed and grabbed his clothing, tossing them into a washing machine on quick wash on the other side of the bath house while he cleaned up. Knowing Leo, it would take at least half an hour to get the grease off his arms and face.

While the wash finished, I sat down on the bench and used my finger to play with the water.

Ten minutes before Leo got out the wash finished and I used my powers to force the water out of the clothes.

I followed up by folding the clothes and laying Leo's belt across the top of them.

"I'm coming out," Leo said after shutting off the water.

I spun and stared at the door again, waiting for Leo to dry off and get dressed.

"I'm decent." Leo said. I spun to see him buckling his tool belt through his belt loops. He wasn't wearing a shirt yet.

"Leo… how do you manage to get grime on your back?" I asked as I grabbed his towel and scrubbed it off his shoulder.

Leo shrugged and pulled his shirt over his head when I'd finished.

"It's still on your face too." I sighed when he turned towards me, pulling his suspenders over his shoulders.

Leo went over to a mirror but I pulled him over and told him to sit on the bench.

"Give me a second." I told him as I grabbed a fresh wash cloth and soaked it.

"I can do it myself."

"Leo, just let me help, okay? You've been by yourself long enough."

Leo just nodded and tilted his chin to allow me to clean the grime off of his neck.

"Why are you doing this?" Leo asked when I pulled my hand away, he had grabbed my wrist, gently.

"Because you smelled bad, do you like smelling like BO?"

"No, no… I meant trying to socialize with me of all people."

"Leo, are you hearing yourself right now? I'm trying to keep you sane. Well, insane really, I… I'm trying to make Leo stay _Leo_." I said, looking up at him… damn I was short…

"Why though."

"Despite what you may think, not every girl on this planet hates you Leo. I happen to be one of the ones that like you, so unless you enjoy locking yourself in solitude and becoming some angry, sour, unfriendly guy, you need to come out of the garage once in a while and talk, even if it's not to your friends. Trust me, I've been hanging with Jason and Piper, I'm not a fan of being a third wheel either. Seeing you angry like that… I don't ever want to see you like that again, it wasn't right, it almost hurt."

Leo sighed and looked down, but I put my hand on his cheek, forcing him to look up at me.

"Promise me Leo, promise me that whenever you start to feel yourself get ticked off at the machine or feel like a third wheel you'll remember this conversation, remember me. I will drop whatever I'm doing and I will be there. Promise?"

Leo looked at me and his forehead fell against mine, "promise." He said.

I smiled and threw my arms around him.

Suddenly, Leo's stomach growled. I laughed, "C'mon Flame Brain, I bribed the Harpies to get us an early lunch."

"Good, because I could eat a Pegasus."

I smirked, "I really don't think that Porkpie will enjoy that."

Leo grinned and we left the bathroom and went down to the dock to eat our food.

That day… That was one of the best.

**A/N: So, here's the first one, I hope you like it, I plan to update this one a bit more often, but really it depends on how often I get the desktop from my three siblings, how often I come up with ideas, and how fast I can type (usually about 60-70 words a minute.) Please review, and I would love inspiration! Any suggestions just let me know. **

**~Little Red Ravyn**


	2. Festus II

**A/N: Hey, two updates in ONE day? Wow.. do not ever expect this again... like seriously... actually it might be three.**

**Warning, this contains a minor spoiler from a trio of one shots that actually make a three shot that I will post soon, its dramatic, crazy, and who knows what else, but yeah... **

_This one takes place after the war with Gaea._

Festus II

They'd been back at camp for nearly a month now, and Leo and Lydia were back to doing what they do best. Building machines together.

Lydia had her jet black hair tied back with a blue, anchor designed, bandanna and wore a blue tank top, cut off shorts, and the black and silver tool belt that Leo had gotten her for her sixteenth birthday the week before.

Leo was dressed similarly, his white shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows and coated in grease, the red suspenders held up his jeans and tool belt, and his curly hairs hung all over the place, including in his face.

"Think he's ready?" Leo asked Lydia when he looked up and pocketed the screwdriver.

"Absolutely," Lydia said putting away her wrench.

Both teens stared proudly at their latest project. The celestial bronze plating gleamed in the heat of Bunker 9 and the gears whirred in rhythm with the electrics.

"Purrs like a kitten," Lydia said happily. As she said this, their kitten, Small Bob, came running up to them, demanding to be pet.

"Hey buddy, what do you think?" Leo asked as he scratched behind the kitten's ears.

Small Bob mewed and seemed to give a nod of approval.

"Wanna take him for a test drive?" Leo asked looking up at his girlfriend.

"Who wouldn't?"

The two grinned and climbed up onto the metal, grabbing the straps that they'd installed to hang on to as they flew.

"Ready?" Lydia asked.

Leo grinned and input the command and they took off, flying out of Bunker 9. The beast roared and spewed fire into the evening air as it tested its wings.

"Wanna go terrify Percy?" Lydia asked Leo as she spun to face him.

"Yes!"

Lydia grinned and climbed down the machine, hanging from the enormous foot by her knees.

"Woohoo!" Lydia shouted as her finger skimmed the top of Long Island Sound.

Leo grinned and they swooped over the trees, before coming in low over the cabins. Right as Percy came out of Cabin Three.

"Lydia!" Percy shrieked when he saw her.

"Hi, Percy!" Lydia yelped as the beast tossed her into the air, diving beneath her as Leo caught her.

The two were grinning from ear to ear and jumped off the beast as it flew low over the courtyard then perched atop Cabin Three.

"Welcome to the formal introduction of Festus II!" Leo shouted.

Lydia grinned and squealed.

"He's beautiful, can fly up to eight people at once, and has multiple settings, for spewing fire, water, acid, and even Greek Fire if necessary." Lydia explained.

"Yeah, getting those chambers right was a pain but we got it to work."

"Yup! We just had to reverse a few valves, and keep several sets of ball bearings well lubricated, and even created a whole regulating system for that." Lydia piped up. Everyone stared, not understanding a word she'd said, except for the Hephaestus cabin of course.

"That's amazing!" Piper said running up and giving Leo a hug.

"I'm just curious to know why in Hades you were hanging from its claw." Percy said sternly to his sister.

"Oh, come on Percy, you should know that it was just to freak you out, duh! It was really fun though, now I know why Jason likes flying so much." Lydia said, not dropping her excited grin.

Percy just nodded as Jason poked Leo's shoulder.

"Um… Is he supposed to do that?"

"Do what?" Leo asked Jason looking up at Festus.

The dragon was flying away.

"Oh, no… this is… FESTUS, GET BACK HERE! BAD DRAGON!" Leo yelled.

Lydia swore and sighed, "I'll go get the wings from the bunker."

"Think they'll work?"

"Always a good time for a test drive."

Everyone stared at them as Lydia ran back towards the Bunker while Leo ran, following the dragon yelling his name.

"Think they'll catch him?" Anabeth asked.

"As long as my sister doesn't crash the wings again." Percy said with a sigh.

**A/N: Just some angst... don't worry they catch Festus Junior without too much difficulty. I thought it would be better to end it here though. There may be a continuation of this later, I don't know yet. Please Review! (I thrive on Reviews!)**


	3. I'm Here

**A/N: Yay, another chapter... Three in one day, this is a miracle! Praise the Gods! This is another hurt/comfort one with no spoilers like the last. Hehe... enjoy!**

I'm Here

Leo's POV

I was running around the camp grabbing different people and equipment to help with the building of the Argo II. I needed all the help I could get for this next part and I was looking, in particular for Lydia. She was the only person I knew that wasn't an Athena or Hephaestus child and loved mechanics. Lydia was also my best friend.

"Lydia!" I'd found her in the arena beating the crap out of the dummies with her sword.

"WHAT?! Oh… sorry, hey Leo." Lydia had yelled then calmed down as she spun to face me. That was the first signal that something was wrong.

"Hey, I was wondering if you'd come help with this next part, we're going to get the engine into the actual ship, half of my cabin is headed down there."

Lydia nodded and twisted the coral setting around the top of her sword handle. The sword shrunk into a hair comb that Lydia put in front of the base of her pony tail.

"Yeah, sure, let's go." Lydia said offering a small smile.

I grinned and looped my arm through hers, "great!' I shouted, pulling her along with me to Bunker 9. She rolled her eyes, but began running with me.

When we arrived, the whole of Cabin Nine was there and waiting. I let go of Lydia's arm.

"Ready to go?" Nyssa asked me.

"Alright guys, here's how this has got to work…" I delved into explaining the project, I noticed that Lydia was paying extremely close attention.

"Alright, half of you on that side with Lydia, half of you on this side with me," I announced. Everyone divided and we moved the main engine into the ships engine room.

"Now, the next part is tricky. We all have to plug in at the same time. Does everybody have hold of the cables?" I asked, watching those around the room who held one of the seven cables.

"On three, ready," I called, I got six replies and felt the cable in my hand.

"One, Two, Three!" We all plugged in with perfect timing, the engine was turned on and the ship roared to life. Then all hell broke loose. One part of the engine began to spark, and smoke. Lydia yelled for someone to shut it down, just as the fuel tank burst open, coating her in the flammable liquid.

"Turn it off!" Someone yelled again. The person running the machine hadn't heard, so I ran over and shut the engine down.

"Lydia, are you okay?" I called as I ran over to her. Nyssa had handed her an oil cloth that she'd used to wipe her face and neck, but she was still covered in gasoline.

"Lydie? You okay? Do you know what happened?" The look on her face was grim, and frankly something told me that it wasn't just this that it was bugging her today...

Lydia sighed, "The fuel tank was compromised, I tried to tell someone as it was started up but nobody listened. The pumps effect of the tank must have caused it to burst, I'm just thankful that it didn't light, otherwise a lot of us would be dead." Lydia said.

"Yeah, no kidding, thank the gods." Nyssa said as she handed Lydia another oil cloth that had been passed up. She nodded and accepted the cloth.

"Thank you," she said.

"Alright guys, the fuel tank needs some replacement. I'm going to take Lydia here to get cleaned up."

I walked with Lydia all the way to the bath house where the girls all cleared out (because of the smell), and waited for Lydia to hop in.

"You can just burn those things if you want." Lydia said as she passed me her clothing from behind the curtain.

"You sure," I asked.

"They'll smell like gasoline for years, so yeah, I am."

"Okay, I'll bring some new ones and a towel from your cabin."

"Thanks…" Lydia replied as the shower turned on.

I left the bath house, it was kind of awkward… since it was the girls, but oh well. Soon enough, I'd gone up to Cabin Three and slipped inside.

The place was sort of a mess, and I picked my way through the clothing, random weapons, and sketchbooks that littered the floor to Lydia's dresser where I grabbed her a tank top, shorts, and underwear (yeah that was definitely awkward). From there I also grabbed a towel off a shelf of linens and some cinnamon scented 3 in 1 shower gel.

Back at the showers, I knocked on the door, Anabeth was right behind me.

"Um, Leo, these are the girls showers, you are aware of the, right?"

"Yeah, Lydia's in there. There was an accident down at Bunker 9. she's currently trying to get rid of the gasoline smell." I said eyeing the towel and extra clothes she had in hand.

"Well, I'm going for a shower, Piper forced me to, says I smell like a dead cat… so here I am… I'll give those to her."

"Thanks, tell her to come back to the bunker when she's done? She's really good with this stuff, I could use her help."

Anabeth nodded and took the stuff, disappearing into the showers. I sighed and headed back down to the bunker where Nyssa was heading the repairs.

"Is everything going smoothly?" I asked, as I approached her.

"Yeah, we replaced the fuel tank with some thicker celestial bronze and reinforced it with molten. It should hold up just fine." Nyssa replied.

I nodded, and addressed everyone, "sounds good. Tell you what, we're ahead of schedule, finish up whatever you're doing and head back up to training or whatever. I'll catch up later."

Everybody nodded and I waited there while tinkering with another project, it was a gift for Lydia, a screwdriver that, with a twist of the handle, could go from Philips-head, flat-head, square-bolt, and a dagger for when it would come in handy.

"Hey, Leo, can I talk to you?"

I spun; it was one of my brothers, Henry.

"Yeah, sure, what's up?"

"Look, I'm just gonna cut right to the chase, do you really want Lydia on this project, she's a daughter of Poseidon, not Hephaestus, and to be quite frank, a lot of us aren't sure she's qualified to be helping out with this."

"You want me to take Lydia off the team?" I asked, completely bewildered.

"Yeah, I do, that accident… I didn't see it, but Jake thinks he saw her do something that caused the crack in the fuel tank. Seriously dude, we get that she's your best friend, and that she knows her way around a bike, but this is even out of some of our leagues, meaning it's gotta be way out hers."

I glanced up and saw a familiar blue tank top go flying away from the entrance to the Bunker.

"Henry, listen, Lydia is quite well qualified for this. She helped me design the damn ship. Like it or not, she's staying on, this little accident would have happened whether she was here or not, and you know it.

If nobody wants her here then they'll have to get over it because I do, and I'm the one in charge of making this ship, so you're going to deal. Got it?"

Henry blinked and stared at me.

"Huge mistake bro, but hey, you're in charge, so when she messes this up and you get set back by months, you're the one to blame."

Henry left and I immediately close the bunker as I left, the screwdriver in my pocket.

"Dammit Lydia…" I muttered as I followed her trail through the woods and to her cabin.

The door was locked and, if I pressed my ear to it, I could hear Lydia crying.

"Lydia, it's Leo, open up, please?"

"Go away," came the muffled reply.

I sighed and pulled out my lock pick, sliding it into the lock I managed to open the door.

Stepping into the cabin I noticed that it was dark, way darker than usual.

"Lydie?" I called.

"I said go away." Lydia replied from her bed.

"Lydia, talk to me." I said, "if this is about Henry's comments, you should have stuck around, because I completely told him off. Damn, it was funny too, the look on his face, priceless."

Lydia didn't respond and I sighed, sitting on her bed next to her.

"Lyd?"

"I don't want to talk about it Leo."

"See, that's the thing, I know you do, because you never call me Leo, you always call me Valdez, or Flame-Brain. So, what started this?"

Lydia sat up, still facing the wall opposite me and sighed, hugging her shoulders.

"I've just had a bad day, okay?"

"Care to elaborate?" I asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"It started during training."

"Aren't you training with Jason? It couldn't have been that bad…"

"He told me I was hopeless, that I should give up because I'd never be as good as everyone says my brother, Percy is."

"Jason said that?"

"He tried to apologize as soon as he said Percy's name, but… he... he was probably right…"

"Yeah, and I shoot ice from my hands instead of fire. Lyd you know Jason's wrong and to be honest, he has a big mouth; says things without considering anyone or anything."

"So, he was thinking it."

"Please, everyone knows Jason's a fighter, not a thinker."

Lydia shook her head.

"What else?"

"It's stupid."

"I'm stupid, tell me."

"Okay, A: stop insulting yourself, Leo Valdez, you are funny, handsome, intelligent, and an amazing person, so just stop. B: it's just Drew being mean again."

I blinked and blushed a little bit… she really thought that?

"Drew's an asshole and you know that, what did she say?"

"You don't wanna know, and I should not repeat it."

I sighed and put my arms around Lydia's waist, pulling her into my lap and holding her close.

"Lydia Strike, you listen here," I whispered in her ear.

"You are beautiful, talented, an amazing swordswoman, smart, funny, and one of the best people on this planet, not to mention an amazing mechanic. Remember me when people tell you otherwise and tell them exactly what I told you, promise?" I asked as I pressed the screwdriver into her hand.

"Leo…"

"Ah… no questions. Promise me?"

"Promise," Lydia said. She turned in my lap and hugged, me, burying her face into my shoulder.

"Hey, it's alright," I said as she began to cry into my shirt, "I'm here, and I'm not going away."

**A/N: Awwww... how sweet! I really love writing ones like these, because... I don't have to have a reason, I just do. I can't wait to post the next one, it will be full of angst and totally adorable... hehe... hope you like! **

**P.S. PLEASE! I'm begging you... review!**


	4. To Storm or Fire Part 1

**A/N: So here's that three shot I promised, and spoiler, I don't kill anyone. I just... I can't kill Leo, he's my favorite... Jason... not so much... if I wasn't a fan of Piper, I would probably kill Jason...**

To Storm or Fire

LYDIA'S POV

"Yeah, it's storm…" Leo muttered as he walked to the doors.

"What?" I stared at him and it hit me. "Leo, no… You…. I'll do it." I said defiantly.

We had all met at the doors, Anabeth and Percy had escaped Tarturas, but the monsters were still coming and we had to close the doors.

"No, Lyd, I'll do it."

Leo was already on the other side. I stood just before the doors.

"Remember me? Save Calypso? Come on guys. We all knew this is how it would happen." Leo tried to convince us all.

"To storm or fire the world must fall, Leo, are you sure about this?" Hazel asked, tears filling her eyes.

"Positive, Lydia, do me a favor? Take care of our ship. Start that shop. It's all on you now."

I shook my head, tears rolled down my cheeks, "Leo, don't do this, don't be like the others, don't leave me."

Leo shook his head and leaned down, his lips met mine in a soft kiss, "I've got a world to save, Lydia, and that means saving you."

He started to shut the doors and I looked at my brother. He was holding a sobbing Anabeth, Piper was being held back by Jason; Hazel had sunk to her knees.

"Percy, do me a favor. Make sure they all remember us." I said before running through and pushing the doors closed.

Leo stared at me and the doors disappeared.

"What are you… Lydia you…"

I cut Leo off by kissing him.

"Never, ever, ever, do that again." I said before dragging him away from the now empty doorframe.

"Lydia…"

"Leo, promise me, promise me that we will try to make it out, that we will do whatever it takes to make it out together."

Leo nodded and sighed, "I promise."

And just like that, we were thrust into the House of Horrors.

-Line Break! I am the Line Break!-

THIRD POV

Percy stared at the doors as Jason and Frank closed them.

"They're gone," he muttered, suddenly realizing what his sister had just done.

"No…" Anabeth sobbed. Piper screamed and banged on the fading doors.

"Piper, please, Pipes…" Jason said, trying to console his girlfriend.

"They'll be okay," Frank suddenly said, "Leo is strong, and Lydia, she might just be stronger than the rest of us combined, they'll make it out. I know it."

Everyone held on to the sons of Mars's words. They had to make it.

"In the meantime we have an Earth Goddess to go destroy," Nico said, "well, you guys do, I have to get Reyna and the Athena Parthenos statue back to camp."

Everyone began to trudge back to the Argo II. Piper and Hazel got Festus to start up and take them to Greece. Even the dragon's clicks seemed heartbroken.

-Line Break!-

LEO'S POV

"Leo!"

Lydia yelled my name and I spun to see a lot of blood and a Cyclops standing over her.

"Lydia!"

I slammed a bronze hammer into its back and watched it disintegrate.

"Lydia?"

Lydia moaned and sat up. Then I saw it… her leg was completely severed from just above her knee. She was bleeding out.

"Oh gods…" she started to panic.

"Okay, Lydia… this is going to hurt a lot, but it's gonna stop the bleeding."

I lit the tip of my finger and she nodded, grabbing my shoulder.

I cauterized the wound. She screamed, but I forced myself to finish as she squeezed my shoulder.

"All done… I wish I could summon something…"

"Thanks Leo…" Lydia muttered before falling against me.

"It's what I'm here for." I said lifting her up. We had to keep moving. I could feel it, we were close to an exit, and we just had to find it…

-Line Break!-

ANABETH'S POV

We'd managed to survive a ton of barrages from monsters, but the ship was damaged, and only Leo and Lydia knew how to fix it… and they were both in Tarturas…

"Land ho!" Piper cried from her place in the crow's nest. We'd crossed the Adriatic and we now in the Ionian, we'd reached Greece.

"Alright, let's get this thing into flight mode," I muttered then asked Festus to help.

It took a while, but we got into the sky and off the sea, and all it took was everyone trying to figure out the manual override of the oars…. Gods why did those two have to act like the heroes we knew they were.

"We'll see them in Greece, to storm or fire, meaning fire is still an option." Percy said from behind me. He looked like an insomniac, but that wasn't surprising, after escaping Tarturas, so did I. The nightmares were horrible.

"Yeah, and everyone knows that wherever Leo's fire is, Lydia's water is sure to follow."

If only we could be sure that they weren't dead….

**A/N: So, here's part one, part two soon, maybe in a few hours? IDK, reviews! Please! **


	5. To Storm of Fire P2

**A/N: Well, here's part tow, hope you enjoy (it's not written as well as I'd like but... Oh well I suppose, I think it's pretty good)**

To Storm of Fire (Part 2)

LYDIA'S POV

Leo had carried me for nearly three hours, insisting that we needed to keep moving… that was when we found Damasen.

"Demi-gods… I swear Tarturas is becoming overrun with them."

We stared at the Giant who looked down at us.

"You met Percy and Anabeth?"

"Saved Percy's life actually, you two clearly need some rest. Come with me."

Leo followed and we went with Damasen to a small hut that was covered in different kinds of hides and skins.

A little kitten popped his head up from Damasen's neck. He mewed at us and jumped onto my lap, sniffing the stump of my leg. The stupid stump made me feel useless…

"Thank you," Leo said as we sat down. I pet the kitten and he flashed to appear as a skeleton.

"That's Small Bob, belonged to a friend of mine, Iapetus, he goes by Bob now." Damasen said as he handed us bowls of soup.

"Really, I just can't believe that an innocent little kitten was cast into Tarturas, that's just…. Wrong."

"Yes, it is, but that's life."

We just nodded in response, "when you two are finished, you are welcome to sleep."

I nodded and Leo scarfed his food before sleeping. I finished mine more slowly and sighed. Leo looked… somewhat peaceful, but in his sleep, though he looked younger, he was frowning. I put my hand on his and sighed, "Damasen, when … when you met Anabeth and Percy, what did they say to you?"

"Why do you care?"

"Percy is my brother and if he was even the least bit rude I will dangle him by his ankles over the lava wall at camp."

Damasen chuckled, "no, he and the girl were very polite, as was Bob."

I nodded, "that's good to hear. Is Bob alright, you talk about him a lot."

"Bob has not finished regenerating; I visit his pod daily to ensure that it is going well. He should be at full strength in a while."

I nodded, "I suppose that is good to hear… when you see him again, will you tell him that Percy's sister says thank you? I am in debt to you both. If Percy had died I don't know what I would do."

Damasen shook his head, "I suppose demi-god, if I can find a way for you to repay me I will attempt to let you know."

I smiled, "if you can contact me, please do, I'd love to repay the favor as best I can."

Damasen nodded, "sleep, child, you're companion is wise, and something tells me you both will need your strength."

I nodded and layed down next to Leo, curling up against his side.

When we woke up, Leo was talking to Damasen, and Small Bob was sitting on his shoulder.

"Hey, you ready?"

"As I'll ever be." I said… who knew when we'd get out of this place.

Leo went to lift me up, but Damasen handed me a staff fitted to go beneath my shoulder, "use this," he said to me.

"I'm sure I can…" Leo began, I cut him off.

"Thanks, Damasen, we won't forget you…" and with that, we left.

-Line Break!-

PIPER'S POV

I tried to keep the ship in the air, but the boulders being thrown were taking us down.

"Brace yourselves!" I shouted. The ship crashed into the Greek mountains, we'd have to cross them on foot from here on out.

The monster's barrage had stopped for now, but we had to try and salvage the wreckage.

"We're dead, assuming we survive Gaea," Jason muttered, "Leo will kill us and it will be gruesome, and Lydia will help."

Everyone agreed as they stared at the fallen warship. Festus clicked angrily, steam coming from his ears.

"Well… let's get moving…" Percy said with a sigh… we all started walking, taking packs of supplies with us. Hopefully, we could make it to Athens in time….

-Line Break!-

LEO'S POV

"We made it," I breathed staring at the opening that we knew would lead to the fields of Asphodel.

Lydia grinned and smiled at me. She'd figured out the water vapor trick and kept her lower half in mist form to avoid walking issues… it worked, but I already had plans in mind for a new leg for her.

"Can you feel it? Souls, actual honest to goodness human souls…" Lydia seemed over joyed.

"How do we get up there?"

"Oh, I have a plan."

I stared at my beautiful as ever girlfriend. Despite the bags beneath her incredibly blue eyes, she was wide awake; she knew what she was doing.

Small Bob mewed at me and Lydia grinned, "Hold on tight," she said as her lower half became solid again.

I did, hanging on to her around her waist as Small Bob tucked himself away in her shirt sleeve.

Lydia closed her eyes and concentrated. Suddenly, a blast of water shot us upward through the opening.

The two opposing forces nearly crushed us and Lydia focused harder, scrunching her face up and clenching her fists.

Suddenly, the pressure holding us down ceased and we were thrown into the fields of Asphodel.

"Lydia! You did it. _We_ escaped Tarturas!"

"Celebrate later, sleep now…" Lydia murmured as she slumped against me. Small Bob mewed and crawled onto my shoulder and I lifted her up in my arms, "yeah Lyd, we'll celebrate later."

Suddenly a chariot pulled up. Hades stood in front of us.

"Welcome, child to the underworld… Nico said I should be expecting you."

"Um... Thank you Lord Hades."

"Well, hop in, we'll take you back to the palace where you can rest."

I nodded and stepped up into the chariot behind the god and rode back to the palace with him. We were free…

**A/N: They're free! YAY! But it's not over! Part three is coming up, will they defeat Gaea? Who knows... okay, well I know... but I'm not telling... Hahaha... yeah, now I'm rambling...**

**Leo: Just end it already!**

**Lydia: Why did you cut off my leg?**

**Me: right... haha well, please review! I love reviews.**


	6. To Storm or Fire P3

**A/N: And it's part three!**

To Storm or Fire (Cont. again…)

PERCY'S POV

We'd found Athens, it was a pain, and we were all exhausted.

"Well, let's go save the world," Anabeth said with a smirk, "again…"

I shrugged and sighed as the six of us trudged into Athens, weapons raised, and ready to fight.

"For Leo and Lydia," I said.

"For Leo and Lydia," everyone echoed… then we charged….

-Line Break!-

LEO'S POV

Back at Hades palace, Lydia was cared for by one of Persephone's favorite servants, a skeleton… I however was given the opportunity to shower, sleep, and put on fresh clothing.

I sat down in the garden, starving, but not even tempted to eat. I wasn't fond of the idea of staying in the underworld for eternity.

I pet Small Bob, and the kitten kneaded his head against my hand. I smirked.

The outfit I'd been given was mostly black, black boots, black jacket, black shirt, black pants… the only thing not black was my tool belt… not really my style, but it was better than the bloodstained rags I was wearing… now if only Lydia would wake up.

-Line Break!-

LYDIA'S POV

I woke up in a very comfortable bed, feeling fairly refreshed.

"Welcome back, though I'm afraid you aren't back with the living."

I flew into a sitting position, "I died? What…"

"No, no dear, you're still alive, I meant that you're in the underworld, mine and Hades palace to be precise."

I nodded and took a deep breath… "Okay…"

I looked down and realized what I was wearing, a black tank top, and a pair of gray pants, black boot, and a black jacket… I looked like a punk, a one legged punk.

"This outfit is amazing." I said as I stood, hopping around a bit. The pants were sewn closed at the end of my stump.

"Glad someone likes it, well, I believe you know what to do? Follow me."

I grinned and turned into a spray of ocean, following the queen of the dead to the gardens. When I saw Leo I made the top half of my body turn back into flesh and I flew up to him.

"Leo!"

Leo spun and I collided with him, "hey! How're you feeling?"

"Great," I said before kissing him. Leo smiled against my lips and kissed back, putting his hands on my waist.

Small Bob mewed and we broke apart.

"I guess someone's jealous." Leo said as I scooped up our little kitten.

"Silly cat, you'll get the attention you deserve."

"So, are you two ready to go home?" Persephone asked. I smirked, "absolutely, but… what about the war… is it over?"

Persephone shook her head, "if you leave now, you can help your friends in Athens."

I looked to Leo and gave him a knowing smile. We were thinking the same thing.

"Off to war…" Leo muttered.

"Mrs. O'Leary is on her way, take her to Greece."

I nodded and sighed, "well, ready to kick Gaea's but?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

I smirked and kissed Leo's cheek. Just then, Mrs. O'Leary appeared, she licked my cheek.

"Hey, girl," I said putting my hand on her muzzle and petting her.

Small Bob ran out on my arm and sniffed her, Mrs. O' Leary sniffed him back and licked him. Small Bob retaliated by crawling up onto her head and lying down between her ears.

"Well at least they get along, ready to go?" Leo asked.

I nodded and floated up onto Mrs. O'Leary's back before solidifying what was left of my legs. Then I offered Leo and hand.

"Let's go save the world," he said… and just like that, we were off.

**A/N: I wanted to stop it here…. But it's too short... so here's the rest of part three that should really be part four…..**

JASON'S POV

We were doomed; Piper was leaning heavily on my shoulder, bleeding profusely from her side. Percy and Anabeth were still fighting, but Frank and Hazel were bound at the steps, Frank was unconscious and Hazel was barely coherent.

As we lost all hope, a loud woof sounded and suddenly, a huge hell hound, no… it was Mrs. O'Leary.

"Hey giants!" Leo yelled… Leo… they'd made it.

"Get ready to die!" Lydia yelled. She flew at them, like actually flew, it was then that I realized her lower half was water vapor.

The two charged, and they were a force to be reckoned with. Leo and Lydia, took out giant after giant, and even though we needed a god or goddess, they giants were pretty worn down. Suddenly, Aphrodite appeared, "Oh, Piper, bloody rags don't look good at all, neither on you Jason… oh my… here…"

Aphrodite waved her hand and Piper was bandaged, and wearing better clothing than the rags. I was in different clothing as well.

"Oh my, those giants... Such tacky clothing… for goodness sakes!"

Aphrodite went around and hit each giant, their outfits changed, and then they disappeared. We'd won.

"No! No! I can still return!"

Gaea had built herself into a sand statue of herself, turning herself into a humanoid. She was now crumbling, blowing away. Despite this, she flew towards Frank and Hazel, knife raised. Leo roasted her and she turned to glass.

"Yeah, how about… no?" Lydia said as she shattered the statue.

Everyone let out a cheer and Aphrodite smiled, "well done all of you. Now, I am returning to Olympus. See you soon."

Our group stood there, still dumbfounded by Leo and Lydia's sudden appearance.

Lydia stayed partially dissolved though…

"Um, Lyd, invasion is over, you can go back to solid form…"

Lydia paled, she exchanged a glance with Leo who just nodded and put his arm around her shoulders.

Lydia returned to solid form and stumbled, "oh I'm not used to this anymore…"

One of her legs…. I almost puked… Piper did.

"Oh my gods," Percy shouted.

Leo caught her and steadied Lydia, "okay… my leg is stiff… it was liquid but it's stiff… that's just wrong."

"Relax Tidal Wave, I've got you," Leo said lifting her up and smiling sadly.

"Frank… Hazel, oh gods, Leo, put me down."

Lydia turned completely to mist and reappeared next to the pair as the rest of us ran over to them.

"Hazel? You okay? Hang on…" Lydia put a hand on her forehead and Hazel was soon coated in a film of water that healed her wounds. She sat up and groaned.

"Alright Frank…" Percy muttered as he did the same to the Praetor. Frank too sat up and when he saw everyone, including Leo and Lydia, he grinned, "Told you they'd make it back."

Lydia sighed and sat on the steps, she was exhausted.

"So, who's ready to go home?" Leo asked, sitting next to her.

Everybody suddenly paled. We had to go home… and the Argo…

"Well..." Percy started, and we ran for the hills.

**A/N: So... funny-ish ending and that's the end. Thanks for the reviews, please leave more! Thanks!**

**Red Ravyn, out!**


	7. Fairy Tale: Demigod Style Part 1

**Author's Note: **

**It's been so long! I'm so, so, sorry, this is a story I've just come up with as in about three hours before posting. I will try to post every night for the rest of the week, I usually do my typing around now. So, I'm gonna shut up and get on with the story, thanks to all you loyal readers!**

Fairy Tale: Demigod style!

_or_

Story Time: As told by Piper and guests (oh, so we're guests? Pipes? **Since when are we just guests?**)

Piper McLean grew mildly excited. While she'd never been interested in supposedly strongly feminine things, she was quite proud of the new accomplishment she'd achieved, writing a love story, even if it was a combination of _The Little Mermaid_ from Disney, and her two good friends, Leo and Lydia. She'd chosen them mostly because it had a lot of ups and downs in it, like the movie, but also because she figured she could at least outrun those two without being electrocuted.

As she bounced (she was clearly excited) to her cabin, where Jason was waiting on the porch, she thought of the worst thing ever. Her mother might make her read the story to the camp. She'd done it to Drew, she'd done it to Micheal, and to Dana. Now she was at risk.

"This is why I don't do things like this…" Piper muttered, suddenly scowling and not so excited.

"Hey Pipes," Jason said kissing her cheek and tossing an arm around her shoulders. Piper grinned, glad to see someone she didn't want to strangle, considering she'd run into the Stolls a few times while trying to find a good place to sit and write.

"Jason, hey, I've just gotta put this in my bunk, then we can go." Piper said, all set and ready for the date he had planned. They were going to the movies, ironically enough, to see the twisted side of a fairytale, _Maleficent. _

"Sweet," Jason said with a grin.

Piper smiled back and put her notebook under in her pillow before exiting the cabin, and heading to Jason's car, arm in arm with the son of Zeus.

While the two were enjoying a wonderful date, Piper was blissfully (hehe, bad Jason! No, no smut, maybe in a different fic, one definitely rated M), unaware of the storm brewing. Connor Stoll had gotten a peek at the story, and he was going to earn himself a favor.

Leo and Lydia were sitting on Lydia's bed, Percy and Anabeth had hitched a ride from Blackjack into NYC and were on a date, so they thought they'd have one of their own.

"We should send your brother away more often," Leo said as he pulled away from a passionate kiss with Lydia. Lydia smiled, "if it's gonna be like this each time, that is."

Leo smiled and ran his hand down Lydia's waist to her hip. The two had gone swimming, and were now back in Lydia's cabin, supposedly to dry off, but they'd gotten… off topic.

"Whoa, shit, this is not what I thought I was gonna walk in to, you are aware that Percy and Anabeth are back now, aren't you?" Connor Stoll asked from the doorway.

Lydia groaned as Leo sat up, "what's this really about Connor?" Lydia asked.

"Probono kinda thing. Piper… well, you two might wanna read this, it's not bad, just… needs some editing."

Leo raised a brow, "probono?"

"I'll come to collect later, just… have fun, oh, and here."

Connor tossed two sharpies, one orange, one blue, to Leo, "later," the son of Hermes said before dashing down the steps.

Lydia raised a brow, "what is this?"

It was a red notebook with three pink hearts in the corner, slashed through with a knife that cut the top corner of the cover too, Piper's signature in a way.

"She doesn't have a diary does she?" Leo asked.

Lydia shook her head, "not since Drew found her old one."

Leo sighed and opened it up, what they saw, was mildly concerning, a little bit insulting, but other than that, extremely impressive.

When Piper and Jason got back, people ran up to them with little pink notes in their hand, only a select few of them had received any.

Percy, Anabeth, Leo, Lydia, (those two made Piper start to sweat), Frank and Hazel would join via IM, Nico di Angelo, Oliver West (A/N: Oliver is my OC, he's Lydia and Percy's brother, and Nico's boyfriend, he'll get a story later, thanks!), the Stolls, Katie Gardner, Lou Ellen, and of all people, Drew.

"What's this about?" Jason asked. Piper sighed, "it's a… gift, yeah that's it a 'gift', you up for coming?"

Jason grinned, "of course."

Piper smiled, and went back to her cabin, finding her notebook sitting out in plain sight on her bed. They'd only been gone… holy crap, five hours.

Movie, walk in the park, quick (like an hour) stop at a diner for dinner, Piper recounted in her head, well, yeah, five hours…

There was a bright pink note paper clipped to the front cover.

_Dear Piper, _

_You're going to find some changes, I'm afraid Connor Stoll got hold of this and gave it to two very… complex demigods, I encourage you to embrace their changes, they'll be assisting you in the reading._

_Mom (Aphrodite, sorry love, just like writing my name)_

Piper groaned and wondered how torturous this would be, she picked up the notebook and sighed. She should probably read the changes first to get a feel for what they did.

On the inside of the front cover was a note written in blue and orange sharpie. Clearly they'd shared the notebook back and forth, because one script was Leo's bold labeling print, another was Lydia's curling handwriting that was beautiful in a hardly readable, mashed sort of way.

(A/N : in the note, bold s Leo,italics is Lydia)

**Piper, **_Pipes_

_What the Hades? YOU COULD HAVE ASKED!_ **But either way, good job we just… wanted to make some changes, make it more…. **_realistic, so, mine are in blue, and Leo's are in orange, we tried to not change a whole lot, BTW Aphrodite sent us a note saying we'd be reading this with you later, so be pre-pared._

**Don't hate us, Connor's the one who gave this to us, so here's the edited version.**

**From **_Love_

_Lyds an_**d Leo (I wanted to write and, sorry the N is messy, Lydia wouldn't give me the notebook, sorry Lydie)**

Piper sighed and began to read the story, wondering whether or not she would survive any "changes" from Leo and Lydia.

By the time she'd gone through it, Piper was surprised, it was… pretty good, better in some parts that she just couldn't quite get up to par. Then came time to read the story.

Instead of attending the campfire, all the guests were gathered around the fireplace in the Big House, (ignore the description in _The Lost Hero_ this one is like a normal living room) Anabeth and Percy were on the floor in front of the couch, Nico and Oliver on the couch, on the opposite end was Travis and… Katie? Piper found that weird.

Connor sat on the floor in front of the chair claimed by Lou, pouting, with his arms crossed. Drew sat on her own on a bean bag next to Lou's chair, and Leo, Lydia, Piper, and Jason sat on the hearth in front of a fire. Jason had insisted he be at Piper's side, despite protests from Lou that he wasn't telling the story, Piper defended Jason.

"Well, I guess you all know why we're here. So, a sacrifice for Aphrodite," Piper held up a sheaf of lavender and tossed it into the flames, "thanks Mom, and I guess I'll start the story."

* * *

(A/N: sorry, this is getting really messy, but I didn't know a better way to write it, the original that Piper wrote is in italics, Leo's changes in regular, Lydia's in bold, and Piper's comments after reading are underlined Thanks!)

_The Little __Mermaid_**(****Water-Breathing girl with fins and legs****) **(mermaid is better)

_By Piper_ (with comments from Leo) **(and Lydia) **(and Piper again)

_A _(Not-so-) _Fairy Tale between two __unlikely_(seriously? They lived right next door! {okay, so sort of}) _people who thought they'd never _**(I wasn't that desperate)**_find love._

_Once upon a time, in a village on the sea, lived a young boy. He and his poor widowed mother_ (she wasn't poor, or widowed, he had to leave, it was the rules!) _The house was small, and close to the ocean, being expert carpenters _(now she gets reasonable… ouch! Piper!) (would you please let me tell the gods damned story!) _they were well known throughout the kingdom as the repair shop of the Manhattan Kingdom. _

_Now, unbeknownst to the people of the Manhattan shoreline, a kingdom of mermaids __**(water breathers) **__lived off the coast. In this kingdom lived a young princess, named __Lila_**(you could have used my name)** (it's prettier, Lydia)_(then I gotta do a disclaimer, but fine, Lydia) __Lydia. Lydia was one of three children of the great king Poseidon, her two brothers, already happily married, had declined the throne, meaning Lydia would be queen. The only problem, she didn't want the throne either. __**(maybe I do… jk, seriously Dad, JK!) **_

_Lydia always dreamed of hiding her fins and venturing to the upper world, to Manhattan where she could spend her days by the sea, but still exploring the rest of the world. _

_While staring out her bedroom window over the reef of Atlantis, Lydia sighed, her gaze shifting to the surface where… god, yes! A ship was passing overhead._

_Lydia looked at the clock, she could follow it to shore and still be back before her brothers came looking for her._

_While following the ship just below the reach of it's wake, Lydia was unaware of the storm brewing until it was too late._

_Aboard ship, the young man from the repair shop, struggled to bring the already damaged ship into harbor as twenty foot swells beat at it's sides. He stayed fixed to the wheel of the Argo, but it was soon becoming evident that the ship was going to go down._

_The hull was full of water, and the captain and the crew had already abandoned ship, taking a smaller, ship into harbor._

_Then the worst possible fate, the lighthouse was blocked out by the storm. _

_As waves battered the ship, and winds ripped at the sails, Leo tried his hardest to steer the ship in the right direction, but a violent wave snapped the mast of the ship, it crashed down and snapped the ship in two._

_Leo, caught in the torrent, was knocked out by debris, the last thing he thought of as his vision blackened, "(_Jason was right, I'm dead because I stayed on the stupid ship…)"_._

Lydia however, had previously surfaced and hearing shouts from the dingy of a man left behind, continued to follow the ship, despite the storm threatening her own safety.

Not too long after the dingy headed for shore, the ship began to sink, it's bow split in two, someone was sinking into the water, clearly the person left behind.

Lydia shot forward, the fins on the backs of the legs and her arms flaring out, offering her more speed and control. Her gills worked in overtime creating a massive wake of bubbles that joined in with the ship's bubble net.

The man was young, not much older that Lydia, and he was covered in… some sort of slick substance. It was… odd, and clung to Lydia's fingers.

This was something to worry about later though. Lydia shot to the surface, holding tight to the man. Searching for shore, Lydia saw the beach not far from them and raced toward it, staying above water for the sake of the man she'd rescued.

When she got to the beach, she pulled him up onto the sand, not far from the dingy.

He was hurt, there was a large cut on his arm that bled out, Lydia wrapped it in her scarf, a silky article of clothing woven from seaweed fibers. It soon turned from its sea foam green (but I prefer blue) (fine, blue) color to deep red, but it was not her concern.

The boy was handsome, and Lydia was immediately stricken (**how about, impressed, not stricken, I mean seriously Piper, I am not a desperate psycho)** (it's staying stricken), perhaps he could be her savior, her way onto the land.

There were shouts from the men at the row boat as the ship finally sank in the storm. Then another came towards Lydia and the man.

Lydia sighed, "find me," she whispered, "find Lydia." Then she walked back into the ocean, singing an ancient song.

* * *

"Wait!"

Piper looked up from her notebook, clearly surprised.

"Can we stop for a second?" It was Connor Stoll, "I need to use the bathroom, and this is too good to miss."

Piper sighed, "I suppose it's a good place to stop for now, want to pick back up in five minutes?"

Everyone agreed, they'd all been sitting for about an hour and a half, listening to Piper speak, and stood. Connor ran off to the bathroom, followed by Lou who muttered something about Connor needing to be quick.

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry, you'll have to wait a bit more than five minutes, because I have to sleep at some poitn and OH MY GODS SCHOOL IS STARTING A WEEK FROM TOMORROW WHAT THE HADES!? How am I going to get my updates done? I have summer work that I haven't even started!**

***begins to panic***

**Lydia: Relax, deep breath, now *slap***

**Me: OW!**

**Leo: She really didn't like being stricken.**

**Me: It was Piper's idea**

**Piper: No, you claim it was, granted she kinda…*looks at Lydia's glare* no, no, I'm wrong, she wasn't.**

**Me: Whatever, either way,**


End file.
